The Banned and the Banished
by Jarzard
Summary: Ages come and go legends turn to myths and myths to dust the end of an age is coming can 3 teenagers with some help stop the end of the pokemon age?
1. Prologue

Well I got ta tell ya the first chappy (well the next one really) is borring and I HATE it so don't judge this story by that. and remember r&r  
  
Disclaimer: no I don't own pokemon and probably never will but if I do. Expect me to gloat.  
  
A.N. this prologue has nothing to do with pokemon but its crucial to the story you don't have to read it if you don't want to but I suggest you do.  
  
Prologue  
  
~~~~  
  
In the darkness before dawn a small light can be seen it is small and it is insubstantial but it gives the feeling to you that hope shall never die. Believe in the light for it is all that will stay constant and uncaring all other events and people have agendas the primordial light never will. But if the light ever does fade or manipulates you know that all you have been striving for all you've been wishing for is doomed and so are we all. But would it be better if it did for then evil would take over. Evil is much more 'pure' that Goodness, caring and their ilk for they hold no falseness' in their hearts they deceave no one of there intentions or phesodes they do not care what you think or what anyone else does. We should all strive to be pure.  
  
~~~~  
  
exerpt from the book of Twilight  
  
translated by Mansesu  
  
The Most Pure in the Order of Twilight 


	2. Inexplicable Choices

AN: ok here is chapter 1 this story isn't about hybrids its about something else so you'll just have to read and see what. reviews are helpful so please review and enjoy! And sorry about the short chapters so far!  
  
Disclaimer yes I own pokemon! Well this story that is!  
  
Chapter 1 Inexplicable choices  
  
A chill wind blew through the little clearing that three were now residing in for the night.  
  
As the pale moonlight landed on an old flat stump many little lights flashed they were 24 badges all lade  
  
out in a random order on the log while a tall 15 year old was polishing them then after he was done he  
  
would tuck them back into his jacket.  
  
Little did he know that this would be his last time doing something like this for farther in this very wood  
  
next to this very clearing a pokemon no. a monster was about to break free.  
  
+++  
  
"Wakkie, wakkie" coed an annoying 16 year old Misty to a very tired Ash.  
  
"5 more minutes." he replied then started to snore again to the increasing annoyance of his friends.  
  
"He has been doing that for the last ten minutes!" Misty screamed at Brock  
  
"calm down Misty just get some cold water that will get him up really fast just you wait and see." He said smirking  
  
"It's worth a shot" she sighed.  
  
"WHAT THE???" Ash screamed as the ice cold water hit him square in the face.  
  
"he, he, he." Brock and Misty both chuckled at Ash  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!!" They both ignored him and continued on with putting up camp and getting all of the gear ready to go.  
  
"Well?" he said right before the terrified form of a young 10-year old girl came running through camp in a total panic  
  
"RUN!" she squeaked before disappearing through the bushes at the other end of the clearing.  
  
The three of them had enough time to go "HUH?" before all hell broke lose.  
  
+++  
  
"Ohhh." all three of them moaned as the pain suddenly hit them full force.  
  
For some reason the pain had been strangely absent and where it should have been there had been only a soft warm glow.  
  
Now however, there was a searing burning pain that seamed to spread by the second to parts that had been just fine leaving where it had been just like new almost.  
  
Ash was the first one to sit up still being wracked by pain he reached up and grabbed his head suddenly eyes going wide he screamed in shock!  
  
+++  
  
"They're coming to." a rough male voice remarked  
  
"So?" a melodic female voice asked  
  
"Mansesu how did this happen?"  
  
"I don't know. I felt it breaking free and I ran. As I was running I saw these people I told them to run but it was to late it was already free."  
  
"I see. Well its to late now lets just worry about them now."  
  
"OK."  
  
"Please let it be a nightmare." Ash repeated to himself as he hesitantly opened his eyes.  
  
Everything he saw was in super sharp detail just like before scents were magnified just like before and sounds were too.  
  
As he closed his eyes he hoped he was wrong but as he looked down at his hands he saw what he saw before.  
  
His hands were covered in short smooth gray fur.  
  
"Oh please no" he said aloud squeezing his eyes shut to try to forget the terrifying sight.  
  
"Hello!" said a vaguely familiar voice as he opened his eyes to what would have been a rather normal smiling female face except for the fact that the eyes had cat-like vertical pupils.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Ash said as his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell over.  
  
+++  
  
He knew it was real now and that he didn't want to open his eyes. After laying there for a couple of minutes he heard Misty groan and sit up.  
  
"Who're you!" she yelled at Ash when she saw him lying there.  
  
"It's me Mist, just ignore the ears and hair."  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"Look at yourself" he told her and indeed Misty was covered in light green shimmering scales.  
  
"Ah your awake I see!" they whipped around and saw a small 10 year old girl.  
  
"Who are you! Where are we?!"  
  
"It's the girl from the forest!"  
  
"Where's Brock!"  
  
"Slow down OK!"  
  
They sat there waiting  
  
"Ok first my name is Mansesu but call me Mas." She laughed  
  
"Second you're in the city of the Voiders up in the mountains of Hoen."  
  
"And last he's shopping!" They looked at each other  
  
"What happened to us?" Ash whispered half to himself.  
  
"You were touched directly by the chaotic one and it changed you. forever."  
  
"Ok. then what are we?" Misty asked somewhat hesitantly  
  
"Simple you are now Voiders."  
  
"Well what are Voiders" Ash said exasperated  
  
"Oh yeah. well the simplest way to describe us is that we have taken on the form and the power of pure Chaos."  
  
After a moment of silence Mas broke in  
  
"So you up for some shopping?"  
  
"I guess"  
  
+++  
  
As they walked down a long hall Mas was telling them why there looks had changed  
  
". well you see no one has been touched directly by the chaotic one but you were so you got much more power than anyone else so we assume the power morphed your bodies not just your soul." "Soul?"  
  
"Yes you see it sorta puts a hole in it so you can channel huge amounts of astral power through it but for you it changed your body so now your one big converter so to speak."  
  
"So no one else looks like this?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Well ok now what?"  
  
"Shopping!"  
  
"AFTER THAT!"  
  
"Talking?."  
  
"Why us."  
  
"Well you see you were tou."  
  
"SHUT UP IT WAS RETORICAL!"  
  
"oh."  
  
+++  
  
As the three of them were at a café thinking Brock showed up baggless.  
  
"Ash? Misty? Is that you?"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"yup".  
  
As he sat down across from them and went stary eyed at Mas she gave them a choice stay in the city of the Voiders or leave And after a minutes council they decided  
  
"we're gonna leave we can't just stay here forever and hide from reality."  
  
"True but reality bites."  
  
"You're not helping."  
  
"Sorry but ok then where do ya want to be dropped off at?" they looked at each other thinking  
  
"Probably in either Pallet, Pewter, or Cerulean." Ash hesitantly replied  
  
"Pallet it's smaller." Misty said decisively  
  
"Sounds good to me! Lots of small town girls."  
  
"Shuddup Brock."  
  
"Ok go get everything you need I must prepare for the transportation to Pallet."  
  
"Got it."  
  
+++  
  
The three of them stood in a small circular chamber in the very center of the city staring out at Mas who was wearing the cat like contacts again and gathering power into herself then weaving it into flows which would take them to the outskirts of pallet.  
  
Ash was wearing a long black cloak with a hood while Mist was wearing makeup and lots of it.  
  
"If anything unexpected happens follow your instincts got it? If you forget anything else remember that!"  
  
She could barely be heard through the wind that was billowing in the small chamber and she had on a strained expression.  
  
Ash and Brock looked at each other with worry but as they were about to offer help the world disappeared in a flash of color.  
  
+++  
  
Thousands of colors flashed past infinite smells appeared and disappeared the ground tumbled and turned all in a matter of seconds then they were floating in midair with a door on both sides each a mirror into Pallet but neither one wholly substantial.  
  
"Uh what's goin' on?" Brock asked floating around to look at them.  
  
"Got me." Ash said floating on his head.  
  
"It's a riddle" Misty pronounced snapping her fingers in Ash's face causing him to tumble end over end.  
  
"You see ones a door to Pallet the other one is a door into a mirror!"  
  
"Uhh then how do we get out?"  
  
"Simple you go into the one that does exactly what you do!"  
  
"But they both do!"  
  
"Just follow ME"  
  
+++  
  
"Could the two of them really be the banished"  
  
"Who knows they're at least the banned"  
  
"But how can we find out!"  
  
"Wait patiently that's how." 


	3. Out of the Ways

A.N. Like I said before sorry for the short chapters but the prologue and # 1 where actually the same one just cut into two parts. Any ways they say separation makes the heart grow fonder hopefully it'll make your little reviewers hearts so. And reviews will be appreciated even minor ones would be. Now the moment you've all been waiting for. THE DISCLIAMER!!!  
  
Disc: No I don't own pokemon k? Got it? Answer me!  
  
Chapter 2 Out of the Ways  
  
As the three companions stepped out of the mirrored depths of the room a slight crack was heard as if glass had just fractured.  
  
As they turned there were cobwebs racing to the edges of the mirror door tinny and insubstantial cracks and after a second the door shuddered and a shattered into a fine fog that slowly drifted away.  
  
"Wow, that's weird!" Brock said somewhat stunned the other two nodded in agreement.  
  
After standing there for a second staring at a small dirt path where the door had been they turned and headed into the small and peaceful town of Pallet.  
  
+++  
  
"They made it through the Ways I see."  
  
"Yes indeed they did."  
  
"It would have been much simpler if they had just died there."  
  
"Yes it would have."  
  
"What about the other one?"  
  
"Unfortunately he did too"  
  
"Damn."  
  
+++  
  
Mrs. Ketchum was out sweeping the sidewalk in front of her house when she saw three figures slowly trudge towards it.  
  
Quickly she put down the broom and ran out to meet them as the walked in.  
  
She immediately grabbed Ash cloak and all and continued to suffocate him in a hug of pure relief.  
  
Chuckling to themselves as the convinced Delia to put poor Ash down to breath they shot nervous glances at each other silently asking 'how we gonna explain it to her?'.  
  
Unfortunately they didn't get the chance to as Ms. Ketchum got a chance look in the hood and promptly fainted.  
  
+++  
  
A figure in dark blue pants a black shirt with a green vest slowly walked down a now vacant street in the rain.  
  
As he blinked away the newly formed tears that were slowly seeping into his neon green reptilian eyes every time he recalled what had happened when he got back to his house.  
  
~~~flashback~~~  
  
After stepping out of the mirror door it had shattered into fog. After walking 4 miles in the rain he finally stood on his houses front steeps. The doorbell rang a long low chord that could echo to every part of the house slowly the door opened and a long shaft of light fell not only onto the porch but also on the shinning reptilian eyes and red skin of the boy standing there.  
  
~~~end flashback~~~  
  
As he walked under a street light many bruises and cuts became apparent. They had not been receptive to there son "the Freak" as they had called him when he had been tossed in a gutter a few blocks away nearly unconscious from the pain.  
  
Slow tentative footsteps reached his ears and a voice slightly quaking called "Fritz?" when the boy looked over his shoulder he suddenly tripped for behind him stood his girlfriend Nakita Thomas.  
  
+++  
  
The rain pounded down on the metal rough of the small apartment echoing in every room thousands of little plip plips.  
  
Fritz sat there wearing only a pair of old shorts that he had in his bag while Nakita put on the last Gauss wrap.  
  
"So ya gonna tell me what happened?" She asked giving his back a solid slap causing him to sit up very strait.  
  
"Guess I have to." After telling her all that had happened he concluded by saying  
  
"I'm goin' to Pallet because I heard while I was eavesdropping that there are two others and that they were going to go there."  
  
"In that case I'll give you a ride anything to get out of Cerulean."  
  
"Thanks a bunch Niki!" he said vehemently and with that they were off!  
  
+++  
  
After finally getting Ms. Ketchum in a bed they went down stairs for a drink and to cool off.  
  
After a moments silence Ash started "Well now wh."  
  
Suddenly there was a crash and three objects slammed onto the floor in the kitchen with a sickening "THWAP".  
  
In the renewed silence a few moans where heard from the people on the floor one was covered totally by debris and the other one was a pretty 15 year old girl while the weird pokemon just laid there.  
  
Suddenly recognition dawned in Misty's eyes "Nakita!" she yelled and rushed forward.  
  
+++  
  
A.N. 2: hope ya injoyed this chappy remember R & R. 


	4. On Cerulean Tides

A.N. well all of my reviews said it was the best story ever and I got no complaints with that and as always here's the best part of my story . the disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter 2 but I do own all prophecies in this story  
  
Chapter 3 On Cerulean Tides  
  
As she drew nearer to the prone girl a few inaudible curses came from the person under all of the debris. As soon as misty heard the voice she stopped scowling mightily.  
  
"FRITZ YOU LOW DOWN DISGUSTING JERK!" she screamed.  
  
In response a muffled voice asked, "What did I do?"  
  
"DON'T GIVE ME THAT YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL WHAT!!" she ragged getting madder and madder by the second.  
  
"Uhhh. OHHH I KNOW I forgot to say hello! So hi Misty!" the voice said cheerily or as cheerily as it could.  
  
With a loud growl Misty pulled an overly large stick out of thin air and bashed the pile with all of her might causing the boy to yelp in pain. Stalking over to girl a scooping her up she stormed upstairs. A second passed before Ash and Brock looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
  
"That was AWSOME!" Brock managed to choke out. Ash could only nod his agreement.  
  
A large moan was heard from the pile and Ash and Brock still chuckling slightly went to help the poor kid out of the wreckage.  
  
A few moments later as they were shifting the wreckage Ash stopped eyes growing wide in surprise and murmuring "They lied to us. How many more are there?" before standing up and running to get Misty.  
  
+++  
  
Misty was leaning over the girl concern plastered on her face when Ash ran in.  
  
"Misty! Come here!" he said before dashing back down the hall.  
  
Misty looked over her shoulder as Ash left then stood up and followed him down the stairs wondering what was so important but when she saw they were by the pile she turned to leave.  
  
As she mounted the stairs a few whispers reached her ears. "They lied to me to." And "What should we do about it?"  
  
Curiosity getting the better of her she turned around and walked over to the three boys acting like she didn't almost leave when she saw who they were talking to.  
  
As Misty drew near the pile shifted and a 'Much' different looking Fritz stood there.  
  
His hair was ocean blue somewhat spiky and it fell over ruby red skin and reptilian slited neon green eyes. Standing at 5'6" he was shorter than Ash and Brock but slimmer too.  
  
Gapping at the impossible Misty didn't notice Ash walked up but she gave a start when his hand touched her cheek and he whispered the truth "They lied."  
  
+++  
  
"It's just like the prophecy they told me." Fritz said breaking the couple's moment. They looked at him blankly.  
  
"They didn't tell you." He said somewhat surprised. They shook their heads somewhat doubtfully.  
  
"Any ways here it is" pausing for dramatics he began  
  
~~~~  
  
On Cerulean tides the truth shall come  
  
Racing the setting sun  
Should it prove late the end has begun  
With the tides of the setting sun  
Shall come heaven or hell for those who come  
  
Without the Ruby Tide  
  
The only chance left has gone  
after the setting sun  
pray to the gods of light and dark  
to deliver the Ruby Tide  
so many questions so many begun like  
why with the setting sun?  
  
~~~~  
  
"What does it mean?" Ash asked somewhat surprised by the ending.  
  
"Got me." Fritz said walking over to the counter. When he got there he stopped looked around and called "Got any tea?"  
  
But before anyone could answer the upper level blew up throwing all four of them into a black oblivion.  
  
A.N.2 Hope ya liked the prophecy or whatever you want to call it. 


	5. Friend or Foe?

Wellll. im BACK!!! Chirp. Chirp. chirp. Oh yes all my loyal fans are in hushed reverence! Ya know what I HATE the first chappy so on with the fic  
  
Key: Decided Id through this in +++ means change of scene ~~~ means change of main character (aka perspective)  
  
Disc: See chapter 3  
  
Chapter 4: Friend or Foe?  
  
INTERLUDE FROM THE BOOK OF TWILIGHT  
  
It is the duty of all that call themselves 'pure' to prevent the Coming or in any possible way to hinder it if they are not strong enough to stop it. 'Pureness' gives us its power so we can stop this day it has also given us prophecies to tell us whom they are. If need be let the night fill you, true your essence shall die but it is a very small price to pay, for your life is unimportant.  
  
Extract from The Book Of Twilight  
  
The Coming  
  
+++  
  
The first thing that struck him as odd was that no one had come with the explosion.  
  
Where was the ambulance? The cops? The onlookers?  
  
But there was only the sound of soot slowly falling to the floor and the smell of singed hair HIS hair.  
  
With that thought Ash slowly levered himself up felling freshly made bruises surprisingly on his ribs.  
  
"Sorry bout your ribs." A voice called to him.  
  
Looking up he saw Fritz hunker down beside him and offering a cup saying simply "Java?"  
  
Smiling happily for he had NEVER been allowed coffee let alone Java he grabbed the cup and downed it in one gulp.  
  
Suddenly totally exhausted he started to slump and barely slurred out "thhhhaaaaaat wasssnnntt Jooova."  
  
"No it wasn't" Fritz said as darkness embraced Ash and sent him into la la land.  
  
+++  
  
Misty's face hurt she remembered being offered tea by that jerk and after refusing saying it was probably drugged he laughed and then she saw a fist pain exploded in the center of her face and then merciful darkness enclosed her and toke away her memories.  
  
Her face hurt her, head hurt, she hurt.  
  
Why had that bastard done that? Now she knew she hated him even more than she did before when he listened in. her face burned at THAT memory.  
  
In reality she wasn't mad at him for that but at herself and Nakita.  
  
Shaking her head she groggily looked around no one was there all there were trees and more trees oh and a bag of provisions.  
  
Well at least he was a little considerate.  
  
Shakily she stood up grabbed the pack and stumbled into the forest looking for any trace of humanity or her friends.  
  
+++  
  
A gust of wind blew over the small town of Pallet stirring up the dirt and blowing in the vacant windows and doors.  
  
Two figures stood on the small hill overlooking the new ghost town.  
  
"It's all happening like you said" one of them with a cape on commented.  
  
"Take the hood down no need to hide." The other one said smirking for some odd reason the wind didn't seem to touch him.  
  
"Shuddup" the first one growled.  
  
"And of course it is have I ever led you astray?" the second still smiling commented looking interested.  
  
Without a word the first leapt strait into the air and disappeared leaving behind only the word 'idiot'.  
  
Chuckling to himself the other one slowly faded into the night.  
  
+++  
  
That was the eighth time Misty had seen that very stump 'so now not only am I lost I'm being stalked by a stump' she thought wryly.  
  
She slumped down next to her 'stalker' and stared at her shimmering hand she had forgotten about her scales so she decided to swim but when the memory came back it was to late.  
  
Closing her eyes Misty thought back to the encounter with Fritz.  
  
Why had he done this? HOW had he done this?  
  
She knew she wouldn't find out unless he decided to let her know. During her youth many thought he was a genius but no one ever knew for sure because when they asked his answer always was "There is a fine line between genius and insanity."  
  
Very few understood the answer and those that did always said "It's a good joke. just a joke." no one understood that either. Where they telling the questioner that or trying to convince themselves?  
  
Shaking her head she stood up and found herself staring strait into the caramel brown eyes of Ash Ketchum.  
  
~~~  
  
The world stretched and distorted overlapping with two other places all three of which were unraveling and reforming into another Ash, Misty, and Brock stood back to back as the world rewove itself into a patch of grassy hill by a small stream on which sat the traitor the one who had tricked them.  
  
Staring at them with a look of grim determination.  
  
Slowly standing up he somehow glided over two them with a look of sadness aimed at Misty.  
  
"You FREAK!" Ash screamed as he leapt at the smaller boy with his hair bristling.  
  
Fritz turned held up his hand and air suddenly bound the leaping boy.  
  
"One of you was marked years ago so that you could be found and eliminated along with the rest of us." He said only a hint of sadness entering his voice.  
  
"So I separated you with the help of the only person I trust to find out which it was now I know." Grimly he went on "The other two can continue as they wish I'll be back when I'm through with the purification."  
  
With that he stepped forward grabbed a shirt and the two disappeared.  
  
+++  
  
A few hours later Brock and Ash sat on separate rocks in a small clearing.  
  
"Well Brock we don't know how long it'll take so what ya think?"  
  
"I think we should go to Pewter." He said nobly "Uhhhh by the way do you know what happened in Pallet I sorta forgot."  
  
"The funny thing is Brock I forgot too."  
  
They both sighed and lowered their heads.  
  
As they stood up a soft hiccup was heard from the forest.  
  
Turning their heads they could hear voices through the trees and they both grinned at what they heard.  
  
"Ok.. ok.. now strait! NOOOOO I SAID *STRAIT*"  
  
"*hic* Well if ya want me to *hic* walk strait tell the trees to stop *hic* moving!"  
  
"You are TOTALLY sloshed. I'm glad you only needed to take four takilas!"  
  
"One Takila Two Takila Three Takila FLOOR!" Misty disjointedly sang as she stumbled blurry eyed into camp with a drunken blush on her checks.  
  
A smirking Fritz followed behind shaking his head as she stumbled over to the laughing duo.  
  
"Watsh a pair of handshom men doin' out here?" She said while gesturing grandiosely which caused her to fall over and out cold.  
  
AN: well what ya think r & r yo! 


	6. Into the Dawn

AN: ya sorry about the confusingness of it all. There are 4+ groups I have to deal with all in all NOT fun. Well this is a short chappy so Im sorry bout that and do review PleaSE oh ya and enjoy!  
  
Disc: please if I owned pokemon Id have a Lot more toys. (four wheelers, boats, motorcycles, etc.)  
  
Chapter 5: Into the Dawn  
  
"So your telling me the purification ritual was getting Misty drunk!?" Brock asked his laughter now down to a few spasmodic gasps.  
  
"Ya. its cause when your drunk all magical errrmmm" Fritz paused to think "'traces' just slide off, when your totally relaxed too."  
  
"That's just fine but she's gonna have an AWFUL hangover tomorrow. think of how she'll treat us!" all three of them shivered at Ash's thought.  
  
+++  
  
Early the next morning the crisp morning silence was broken by three different shrill cries. "NOOOOOO." "WHAT THE!!!" and last "HOLLLLLYYYY BLEEP!!!"  
  
As the small insubstantial pidgey swooped closer to the clearing four people became apparent. A short redheaded girl with shinning skin (must be lotion) the pidgey thought, a tall black youth with weird ears (new fad) the pidgey shrugged causing it to suddenly drop altitude, a short sunburned boy with freaky green contacts that looked like lizard eyes, and last a normal tall boy with almost no eyes.  
  
The three boys were cowering away from the girl all of them stammering.  
  
~~~  
  
"So there they are." a voice mused.  
  
"Yes they don't seem all that special, comparatively speaking." A loud voice commented  
  
"hummmm but if the do make it to pewter."  
  
"they are toast, as you were going to say." A hollow voice interjected.  
  
"SHUT IT S.." a voice started to roar  
  
"Fool don't use our real names!"  
  
"Yes you never no when ears are near." The hollow voice said with no emotion.  
  
"On another note did they lock him back up?"  
  
"Yes the fools finally caught him."  
  
"I wonder if that's a good thing?" the first voice mused  
  
"Of course it is he's dangerous!" A scandalized voice said shocked.  
  
"I wonder."  
  
"Any ways how we gonna help em in pewter?"  
  
"We don't have to the red one can use his powers."  
  
"Ohhh well, what trinity is he?"  
  
"The soul I think." The voice mused to himself.  
  
"Good we can keep ourselves hidden for a *little* longer."  
  
~~~  
  
"They think they're hidden?" a shadow asked as he slid from the wall of the same small room the four had just left.  
  
"Even they are not that stupid. errrmm I think." Another larger shadow said emerging too.  
  
"Well we got what we came for oh 'dangerous' one" the smaller one said smirking.  
  
The taller shadow laughed at this and muttered something like 'stupid kid'.  
  
"Yes be that as it may we now know the traitor," still smirking he added as an afterthought "just who I thought too."  
  
"Don't get cocky!! Your substitute is about to run out any ways." He said gravely.  
  
He was rewarded with a 'bug eyed and terrified' look and the shadow vanished and he followed suit as three guards rushed in with guns drawn to apprehend the intruders who were not there anymore. And the only evidence that they had even been there were to poems scribbled on a wall that only two people (who weren't there at the time) could see.  
  
+++  
  
Misty's furry had run out a little before lunch and we now see the group setting up camp in a large empty clearing several yards from the forest's trail.  
  
A surprisingly unbruised Fritz was looking over to his thrashed companions sweatdropping every once in a while.  
  
"Well do you and Misty want to learn some skills Ash?" he said vainly looking for an excuse for conversation.  
  
All three of them looked at him with no little suspicion but most of the suspicion came from Brock.  
  
"And *where* exactly did you learn to use yours?" Misty said voice dripping cold sarcasm. And the other two quickly agreed with this line of reasoning.  
  
"Well that's for me to know and you to not!" he said rather cheerily.  
  
Muttering curses and suspicions under their breath all three of them turned back to the camp and away from the now peeved Fritz.  
  
"FINE I WONT TEACH YOU!" he yelled grinding his teeth.  
  
"No you will but that's after you set up camp." Misty said and Ash nodded.  
  
~~~ time passes and Fritz just finished setting up camp ~~~  
  
"Ok" Fritz said grinding his teeth "Brock get us some wood we are gonna need it."  
  
Shaking his head in amusement Brock ran into the woods he couldn't miss this. But as soon as he was out of sight Fritz held two fingers to his head and his eyes then glowed purple and he said in a whispery voice "let us enter the council of the dawn."  
  
And with that a rosy orange spiraled out creating a small disc and sixteen spiraling columns of black shot up and intersected causing a shower of black dust to fall in the gaps and creating a perfect dome where the only illumination is the ground itself and then suddenly the dome shattered into tinny bits witched turned into stars it was dawn.  
  
AN oh and the two who can see the poems aint the two shadows 


	7. The Coming of Slayer

Disclaimer: See aint I nice I put the best part first so ya can skip the rest(this is a joke) anyways if you think I own pokemon simply put your stupid but I do own Jake and Fritz and the story.  
  
A.N. well now it should be getting clearer I cant wait till I get all of this explainin' done then it can get good. Well later.  
  
I always read fantasy novels as a kid. I loved them and the characters in 'em. But not in a million years would I have, with or without evidence, believed that I would be right in the middle of one now. Huh I guess that as my friend Jake used to say 'Strange things happen when you least expect em' well on that note I'll wrap up this entry with only one statement. "I HATE YOUR PREDICTIONS JAKE!"  
  
Last found entry in the journal of Fritz (last name unknown)  
  
Ash and Misty gave a start as the pale moonlight lanced down and hit the ground causing it to grow more brilliantly seeming in a constant battle with the stars or were they distant moons?  
  
Misty had a peculiar itch to dig down to the other side of the disk . or would I just walk? She thought longingly.  
  
Ash on the other hand felt totally relaxed and very comfy right where he was so he had no idea why Misty kept scratching and Fritz looked up at the sky with a look of utmost desire.  
  
"By Mew I hate this place." Fritz said and immediately after words he heard two startled gasps and then the sound of a pair of feat running at him full force while a voice yelled "TOOOOGIIIIPEEEE!!"  
  
"SHIT!" Fritz said vehemently as he was slammed into the ground by a screeching Ash.  
  
'You're far too cocky. Think before you talk moron." The wind seemed to whisper the three of them might have taken notice of this if they all didn't have there own agenda at the time.  
  
Misty was franticly searching for togepi the itch forgotten, Ash was trying to squeeze some answers out of Fritz, who, in turn, was trying vainly to pull his face from the ground and even more futilely to breath.  
  
"WHERES MOM AND PIKACHU!" Ash screamed now somewhat coherent as he tossed Fritz across the little piece of land.  
  
"THANK." Fritz started to say right before Misty snatched him up to squeeze out what Ash had failed to.  
  
Misty on the other hand however was not calming down in the least and was in no way about to get the information she wanted peacefully she wanted him to hurt *BAD*. All the forgiveness that had welled up inside of her during their trip was gone and in its place was pure furry.  
  
She vaguely noticed he was now turning from blue to a dark purple and his eyes were losing focus and even less Ash trying to get her to stop. Suddenly a small crack was heard and Fritz slumped forward a bit of white blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.  
  
"I..I..I.. didn't mean to." Misty said weakly barely able to talk over the thought of what she had just done. Ash slowly backed away from Misty horror filling him.  
  
Just as he got ready to run a familiar voice from behind them shakily arose "Wwwhattt?!"  
  
"BROCK SHE KILLED HIM!" Ash started to screech.  
  
"Cccalm ddown." Brock replied seaming to say it for some other reason.  
  
Fritz or rather his corpse had fallen to the ground and Misty was staring at her palms horrified but on the back of her hands against all odds his blood had formed two teardrops standing on end and a white blotch in the ends one on each hand.  
  
"Lllets ggo tttto Pewter!" Brock said more insistent than he had the first time he'd suggested it and for some reason he seamed to find solace in the name of the town.  
  
As they walked on Misty finally noticed the teardrops and stared at the marks that wouldn't come off for the rest of her life.  
  
+++  
  
The four shadows were back in the room again.  
  
"Looks like now is the time ehh?"  
  
"Better now than never."  
  
"We're in DEEP."  
  
"Yes be that as it may lets go."  
  
As it was last time the four of them left the room and a shadow of a man stepped through the wall smirked and followed them out. Also like last time three guards rushed in only to find the room empty.  
  
+++  
  
Big heavy rain splattered on the streets of pewter hitting the obscured mounds lying in them.  
  
In the gutters a rusty red torrent of water was washing away little scraps of anything and everything that was in its way.  
  
Four cloaked figures stood in the street cloaked and hooded in different colors. Each of them had a metal thing either in there hands or ready to get in an instant if for some odd reason they needed to.  
  
They weren't looking down the street or into alleys for that possibility but at the forms of two severely beaten forms lying against a shabby house.  
  
The one in a blue robe walked forward and touched both of their heads then steeped back.  
  
"We would have been to late you know." She commented.  
  
"I know but that psychic or whatever kind of power that was." Sabrina said thoughtfully as she through back her hood.  
  
"SABRINA!" one in a silvery robe shouted.  
  
"Lance no one is here it's ok." She chuckled no longer using her psychic powers she now had feelings and emotions.  
  
"She's right," Loriell said throwing back her blue hood "Surge who do you think that was who killed them all?" she said to the giant yellow robed figure beside her.  
  
"Don't know but if I was to give him a nickname I'd call him or her Slayer." He said grouchily leaving his hood on to protect against the rain.  
  
"Good name Surge but lets get them back to base THEN worry about it." Lance said as a bright blue aura surrounded them and they disappeared leaving the dead to be found by some poor soul. eventually.  
  
A.N. well thar tis. Schools started so me no update fast any ways it's the weekend so im getting some r & r (rest and relaxation) while you r & r (relax and review cause obviously you've already read it right?) Later  
  
~Jarzard~ 


	8. The Banned

A.N. well I think there should be some romance soon I'm not sure though the stupid story wont listen to me and is going its own way, rude huh?! Oh by the way I've decided to do as in robotech (good story read it) and always put a little thingy at the top of the story! OHHH and thanks for the reviews!! (I got 2!!!) I feel special.  
  
Chapter 7 The Banned  
  
I got to admit I was scared spitless when Misty killed Fritz but even that was a distant event for it did not pertain 'directly' to me it didn't happen to me if you will. So maybe that was the difference when she killed Fritz than when all of the citizens of Pewter stepped out of the shadows to kill us, and the only possible way to escape was Brock. But even all of that didn't scare me as much as when I realized Brock had set up the ambush to kill us I guess that's when it got personal.  
Recollections by Ash Ketchum  
  
Once again Ash didn't want to open his eyes the room smelled of lemons and other citrus fruit used in cleaning detergents. The room was dimly lit or more aptly there was a small sliver of light coming through some medium sized shudders but to ash it was bright as day due to his new eyes which had changed just like his ears and somewhat enhanced nose.  
  
He didn't know what had happened in Pewter all he remembered was as he was passing out all of the towns people bursting into pieces and a small drop of white blood falling to the ground right in front of him and then blackness.  
  
A slight rustling to the side totally inaudible to a normal ear alerted him of soon to be visitors.  
  
Four people walked in Loriel, Lt. Surge, Sabrina, and of course Lance. Each of them were the same as they were the last time he saw them but something was different something that made his head fell somewhat fuzzy.  
  
"Ah so the little one is awake I see!" Surge said laughing at nothing.  
  
"Shut up Private Surge." Loriel said happy to once again get under his skin. For her little comment she was awarded a look from Surge that would have burned her if looks could kill.  
  
"Lance? Loriel? Surge? SABRINA???" Ash said getting more and more incredulous as he finished.  
  
"Not who you were expecting ehh?" Lance questioned with a small smirk on the corner of his mouth.  
  
"No duh." Ash replied bluntly.  
  
All of them burst out laughing at the obvious answer.  
  
Giving them a glare Ash turned away trying to think.  
  
"So you killed the towns folk?" Ash said finally remembering what had been nagging at him.  
  
"No. that would be. Slayer." Sabrina informed him hesitantly "errr. I gotta go." She finished and disappeared.  
  
"Well I'll go check on the other one." Loriel smiled to herself.  
  
"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Surge yelled at her retreating form.  
  
She gestured back.  
  
"THAT wasn't very lady-like!" Surge laughed.  
  
"Now down to business." Lance said seriously.  
  
+++  
  
Two figures where setting by a shinning brook and the smell of mould hung lightly in the air.  
  
"Why Slayer I thought you were dead. again." One of them said removing his hood to show a slightly aged face with much life left in it.  
  
"DON'T call me that." The other one replied sweetly leaving his hood on.  
  
"Oh then what should I call you? Robin Hood?" He questioned.  
  
A snarl was heard from the hood but before he could say anything a pair of arms rapped around him a voice whispered "I call him many things. What one do you want?"  
  
"DON'T TELL HIM THOSE!!!" the hooded one screeched shattering the primordial silence.  
  
"So nice to see you Sabrina. Errr. Cant think of any I want right now but if you think of a good one before you sleep tonight tell me ok?" the old one said digging into 'Slayers' skin even more.  
  
"We'll stay up for a while tonight I'll think of something then." Sabrina smiled looking at the hooded one expectantly.  
  
"YOU TWO HAVE NO SHAME!!" he shrieked as he jumped into the night.  
  
"I better go find him and 'apologize'" she disappeared with the last word filled with expectation.  
  
"Ahhh young love." the old man sighed as he stretched out on the small bank to watch the stars.  
  
+++  
  
After a long and boring talk (Ash thought it was) they were now going to meet up with Misty and Loriel.  
  
As they approached a wall and were showing no signs of stopping or turning. Ash began to wonder what he and Misty had gotten themselves into.  
  
After walking through the wall which, gave Ash heart spasms, they found themselves in a small room with one door on the other side.  
  
In the middle of the room was a small table with six chairs around it and in two of the chairs were a very rumpled looking duo with lipstick all over there faces.  
  
"For some reason Mist I never thought your taste was the same as mine." Ash shook his head as he sat down.  
  
A slight blush of anger or embarrassment crept up her cheeks and she pulled out her mallet.  
  
As Ash flew by Surge he turned to Loriel. "Do you have to ignore all advice I give you?"  
  
"ENOUGH!" Lance said punctuating every syllable.  
  
"Sorry BOSS!" Surge laughed making it quite obvious that he was no such thing.  
  
"We have to decide what to do." Lance snarled at the large man.  
  
"Its obvious isn't it?" Surge asked starting to wonder what Lance was getting at "We need someone to train us."  
  
"Yes but it gets complex you see the only one who can train us now is. him." Lance sighed and started to rub his temples.  
  
"Ohhh.. Well we have no choice do we?" Surge said less than thrilled now.  
  
"No none, so when Sabrina gets back she can rescue him and we'll start training." Lance said looking up at the group. Misty and Loriel who were looking lovy dovy at each other, Ash who was stumbling around totally out of it and last, Surge the only one who was even here.  
  
"Well there is one good thing about this group." Surge said as if reading his friend's mind, "We always get what we want!"  
  
A.N. Guess there was a little romance ehh? Well R & R k? 


	9. Xavier and Kyo

A.N. Well for some of you peoples piece of mind Misty and Loriel is the only odd pairing in the whole fic! This is my first fic so any reviews will be helpful so remember! Review!  
  
Disc. See chapter *** Classified***  
  
Chapter 8: Xavier and Kyo  
  
When I first looked into the eyes of Kyo I understood an old saying that never made sense to me before I then knew what they meant when saying 'Take care when looking into the abyss for it also looks into you.' I knew all to well.  
  
Lost conversations between Ash and Xavier.  
  
They were in the small room again waiting for the return of Sabrina. After a few measly hours of sleep they had awoken and came to the room for it was the only room one could teleport from to get *out* of or *into* the base. Which was not good due to the fact that they had some intruders in the base at least twice from this very room.  
  
The first sign of Sabrina was a weird double image. You could still see the wall but you could also se Sabrina standing there, but luckily for her you couldn't see her surrounding or you would have seen a very disgruntled looking guy wearing only a blanket.  
  
"Sabrina." Lance paused for her to fully appear "We have a job for you."  
  
"But I just got back!" Sabrina cried out in shock.  
  
"So? We still got a job for you." Surge said.  
  
"What." She looked like there was more coming but, like always, Lance interrupted.  
  
"Your going after the chaotic one." He stated obviously not caring about her reaction.  
  
But be that as it may he was totally shocked when she squealed in joy and disappeared.  
  
"Be afraid. Be VERY afraid!" Surge said looking blankly at nothing.  
  
Sighing they went to help Ash who was once again stumbling around the room with a cross eyed look on his face.  
  
+++  
  
"What are you doing back so soon." Asked an old man who was perched on a tree limb several yards off the ground.  
  
A small patch of rocks stuck out from the roots of the tree and both had moss growing on them. The hill the old mans tree sat on looked out over a picturesque little valley with many rivers running into it but none running out. It was called the world rift that he was starring into.  
  
"On a little voyage." The black haired girl smiled up at the old man.  
  
"Anyway, liking your double 0 job?" the old man seamed to fall back off the limb do a double flip and landed on his feat facing the girl.  
  
Chatting amiably the two turned and started to walk off. A small figure on the other side of the cliff raised his hands over his head and jumped off only to land on a bed of sharp rocks.  
  
Turning suddenly at the sound of a splat the two people looked at each other and asked the one question on both of their minds. "Will he ever learn?" Laughing the two walked off.  
  
+++  
  
It was quite in the little room. Ash sat against a wall unmoving due to an earlier comment. Misty sat slumped in a chair asleep. Lorriel slouched in her chair slowly blinking her eyes. Surge and Lance however sat waiting impatiently.  
  
The first sign of the end of the wait was a slight buzzing and a lightning fast flicker of the lights.  
  
Sabrina showed up less there than the previous time due to the extra effort. Two other shapes occasionally flashed in beside her less-than-there form.  
  
A bright flash and all of there surroundings where double imaged with a small indistinct valley. Suddenly the light flashed back towards the source and there materialized Sabrina, a color changing boy (everyone's eyes bulged at him.), and a decrepit old man who was sixty or more.  
  
"Who are they?" Lance said looking over the unlikely duo. Not only was he expecting someone more intimidating but also exactly that, someONE.  
  
"Well this is my boyfriend Kyo!" she said fondly.  
  
~~~  
  
I looked up my black hair falling over my eyes slightly forcing me to swipe it out of my face. As I was looking over the group I noticed a short boy standing next to Sabrina. All in all I wouldn't have noticed him much because odd-looking people were becoming common in my life. But it was the eyes that caught my notice.  
  
They were a bright sky blue with the blackest cores imaginable. As I stopped to look into those eyes to find some shred of the person behind them I got the sensation of pure stupidity. Something I hadn't felt in the past three years.  
  
~~~  
  
The groups stared at each other. Sabrina, Kyo, and the Chaotic One who asked to be called Xavier against Surge, Lance, Lorriel, Misty and of course the now awake Ash. Despite the overall size advantage owned by Lance and Co. it was quite obvious to all members in the room that Kyo or Xavier could take on the other group single handedly and not even work at it.  
  
"So I heard you wanted to be trained is that true?" Xavier spoke directly to Ash.  
  
"What about US!" Lance snarled making sure that he meant him, Surge, and Lorriel where the most important in his mind.  
  
"Not to worry. I'll train you other twerps." Kyo said softly making everyone but Sabrina quiver, even Ash who wasn't going to be trained by him.  
  
"So when do we start the training?" Xavier asked turning to Kyo.  
  
"How about tomorrow?. This is going to be fun. No?" Kyo smiled as he spoke softly to the older man. This in-turn made Sabrina shudder which was not good for the others, minus Ash.  
  
"Yes *very* fun" Xavier smiled wolfishly.  
  
Like I said at the top! Review! Pleaseeeee! 


	10. Screens of Truth

A.N. lol I got a bad case of writers block so bear with me also I got tons of school and chores. Any help with the block would be nice so please help! (note to miroku: I thought your story was funny. [sorta stupid but funny] why do people misunderstand me so?. must be my hair.)  
  
Chapter 9: Screens of the Truth  
  
As it turned out Kyo was great at knowing true character. All that he chose for our little group was loyal and all those who he didn't weren't. True still to this day I don't know who all where in the group. If I see him again Ill have to ask.  
  
Conversation in the gathering of the Nine Moons  
  
Misty drug her feet as she stumbled over to her small cot. Kyo and Xavier hadn't been lying when they said it would be fun, well for them at least.  
  
The past two days had been torture for all but the teachers, Sabrina, and Ash.  
  
As it happened they had leapt right into getting control of the flows that they had to control and not anything about what they were and why they had to do what.  
  
The only time Misty's group had asked what it was they were doing and why Kyo looked at them all and stated 'if I tell ya I gotta kill ya' and they had gone back to work thoroughly freaked out.  
  
But after talking to Ash it turned out he wasn't doing anything hard just playing poker with the two 'teachers' and learning what was going on while they played.  
  
Oh yes he got explanations while we did 300 push-ups and tried to do this black thingy with our minds.  
  
Snarling Misty fell into the bed and sat there thinking dire thoughts.  
  
Shaking her head as she looked at the back of her hands, for on them there where two tear drops outlined in white the cause of them were unknown to her.  
  
On that subject much of her past was unknown to her when she looked back everything was blurry and disjointed like things had been ripped out or shredded in her mind.  
  
Rolling her eyes at the ridiculous notion she turned back to the ceiling that she had been staring at prior to her hands. what about her hands?  
  
Holding them up she saw the two teardrops again shaking her head she smiled at herself wondering how she kept forgetting about them.  
  
Still smiling she put her hands back down and silently asked herself "where did I get them?"  
  
Blinking in confusion she asked herself one last question before the bleak blackness of sleep overtook her "where did I get what?"  
  
+++  
  
"You may have overdone the mind spell on her you know." A voice dryly chuckled to a black outline that sat in front of the light that was shinning down on a small green table.  
  
"Better safe than sorry." The shadow spoke to a new form that appeared at the other end face covered by drastic shadows.  
  
"Hurry up, I need some more money!" A voice laughed at them as two more shapes appeared at the other opposite ends of the table.  
  
"Well I win. Royal Flush." The shadowed figure spoke as a very large pile of chips slid over to him.  
  
"Will I ever win?" the outlined man said slumping down in his chair.  
  
+++  
  
Three shadow stood out on a tall mountain side looking at what appeared at first glance to be a normal cave but on closer examination it was a metal formation.  
  
"Who would have thunkt it?" a hiss of a voice spoke from the tall thin one.  
  
"Yes they definitely have gone down in the world." A familiar feminine voice said giggling.  
  
"True but they now have help we must stage this carefully" a male voice said partially to himself.  
  
"They know the plan right. well if that's the case we have nothing to worry about." The female shrugged.  
  
"We should have killed them strait out like I said to!" a angry his came from everywhere at once.  
  
"There was an ultimatum and it didn't turn out like it was supposed to so don't blame us." The male chortled at his fiery companion.  
  
A furious his came from the thing with the two but before anyone could act the doors hidden in the cave mouth swung open and the three glanced at each other and walked in.  
  
+++  
  
"Get ready the trap for us has sprung." The shadowed figure spoke to his three companions at the table.  
  
"Faster than I thought." the outlined one said to himself as the three stood up and walked out of the room tiny flashes of silver winking in and out as they left.  
  
The light went out as the occupants of the room did and all that was left was the dim glow of a gray screen featuring a security camera at the entrance to a cave.  
  
A.N. sucky huh? Well I had to post so my loyal fans would cry no more! (I got 2 or. 1 or. none) lol review k?! 


	11. One Celery Closer to Hell

AN: Well I am nearing the end now so PLEASE review if ya do Ill give ya a cookie! Well this is a really complex story so at the end I will have a little thing that tells SOME of the secrets so review  
  
Chapter 10: One Celery Closer to Hell  
  
Blood dripped down the wall to land in a small puddle of gas or was it water or oil? And pieces of wall and machines lay in misshapen heaps across the floor.  
  
Slight sizzling sounds where the only noise present except for the occasional drip of fallen blood.  
  
Sabrina, Xavier, and Ash stared up at the form of Kyo who was taking the time to hang out. literally.  
  
He was staked to the wall form lifeless and only the occasional bubbling of blood showed that his heart even beat.  
  
The three observers watched grimly as there only other ally they had lifted his head up to smile a weak and pathetic quirking of his lips.  
  
"Well we have to get out of here." Xavier snarled as he put his hand in his coat to get something.  
  
Ash simply nodded.  
  
"I'll *hack* be back *gasp* soon." Kyo managed to get out between mouthfuls of blood.  
  
"You better be." Sabrina stated flatly to her boyfriend.  
  
"I'm dyeing and that's all you got to say?" he chuckled causing a few more drops of blood to land in a large puddle of red that was slowly forming at their feet.  
  
"Ohh yeah. you still owe me a fifty." A sad smile was slowly crossing Sabrina's face as she stepped back to allow the other two access to her long time love.  
  
"Well its been great." Ash said as he paced up to the short oddly colored boy on the wall while doing his best to keep his fur out of the blood.  
  
"Ya it has. want some more java?" he weazed as his breath became harder and harder to find.  
  
"Shut up or I will send you to hell for good." Ash sadly turned around to stand with Sabrina as he spoke.  
  
Xavier walked up to the living dead with a large knife in his hand.  
  
"Well I know you can't die 'cause you made of pure spirit but try to be back soon ok?" Xavier shook his head at one of his only three friends.  
  
"Will do," Kyo spoke without even the strength to look up "the time is coming, so beware I will help if I can, for I am of the soul you know."  
  
Suddenly Xavier thrust the long blade into the boys belly and stepped back to avoid all splashes of juice.  
  
Sightless eyes stared at the three of them as one more soulless body slumped forward and the bubbling stopped.  
  
"It's rather sad actually" Xavier commented as the three left the blasted mountain cave base "Slayer is killed while staked to a wall."  
  
"Yeah but that is seven less voiders to deal with ne?" Ash sighed as they disappeared over the small rise which lead to the mountain side and their way out of the silver mountain cave entrance.  
  
+++  
  
"Ding, ding, ding!!! Welcome to HELL!" A cheerful voice called out to the person standing just inside the gate of the netherworld.  
  
"Suddup that gets annoying" he grinded his teeth, "and where is Enma"  
  
"LORD Enma, is in a blood bath, care for a carrot stick?" a beautiful young woman asked stepping out from a pillar of flame smiling brightly and immediately sighed as she saw it was only him.  
  
"Cut it Enma just get to the point and send me back, is that to hard to ask?"  
  
"One there is a condition this time and two, DO YOU WANT A CARROT STICK!"  
  
"I said cut it Enma I know you have nothing as vile as carrots down here so what is this condition?"  
  
"Well I guess the novelty of scaring YOU with the carrot stick has lost its charm so I'll have to move to celery if your gonna be stubborn. Oh and the condition is you have to be 'Organic Angel Alexial's reincarnation ok?"  
  
"Don't every say celery again *shiver* and about the reincarnation, GO TO HELL!"  
  
"Already there, so will you be leaving now or will you have a carrot stick first?" ~~~  
  
Later  
  
~Jarzard~ 


End file.
